


Hunted towers

by Random__Fangirl



Series: Cracktastic marvel one shots! [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyed Mycroft Holmes, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Sam Wilson, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random__Fangirl/pseuds/Random__Fangirl
Summary: It was completely silent in the wide empty hallway and it put clint on edge.... (the perks of being a spy, He was extremely jumpy and it was not a good trait to have, it made life considerly harder.... )that is when he heard it, a faint crash sounding from one of the other rooms..........................Or...................Clint Barton get the surprise of his life, Sam is unhelpful, and peter is a little innocent bean....





	Hunted towers

Clint Barton was alone in the kitchen trying (and failing badly) to make a midnight snack and Watching once again as his pitiful attempts set fire to the pan on the stove.....

he huffed before Grabbing a cup of water and throwing it on the small flame.."How the hell are you supposed to do this?" 

"l mean come on!..... Even tony can cook better than this!" He practically screamed at the scorched remains of his failed meal that the now dead flame had consumed. "I guess I could still eat it though" he whispered as an afterthought...

Picking it up and Biting into what he had created, he immediately regretted it. 

"This taste worse than horse crap." He cried banging his head on the table before taking another careful bite just to make sure. 'it was bad, it was very very bad'. Scraping the food in the trash, he gave up. Instead he grabbed a cup of Coffee and headed down the hall....

At least he tried.... Right?

....................................................

It was completely silent in the wide empty hallway and it kind of put him on edge, the perks of being a spy. He was extremely jumpy and it was not a good trait to have, it made life considerly harder. that is when he heard it, a faint crash sounding from one of the other rooms. Straining his ears to find where the noise had come from. he was on edge scanning the room looking for any possible ways a man could have broken in...

Then he heard it again, it was most definitely something falling to the floor in the next room, his room. Running to his room, clint was just now realizing that he was in the PJs tony had given him, they were covered in little hearts and the top said Cupid with more hearts around bit .... what the hell is his life?....

Grabbing his spare bow off the wall he draw it back and headed into the open door that lead to his room.

He walked into my room and reached out to the lights bow drawn when he noticed it, the faint outline of a man standing inside the room by the abnormally large window.

Clint panicked and shot the arrow at the outline before flicking the lights on.... it was gone... not even a trace. 

'Oh god' clint thought 'of course I come across a ghost the day I forget my salt tipped arrows with iron shaft's'... Just my luck!

.......................................................

Next thing clint knew he was running up to Sams room. Who better to help him with my ghost problem than a fellow bird. Knocking hard on his door but not waiting for an answer, he practically flew into his room. "SAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!".

Sam squeaked before covering himself up with blankets "WHAT THE HELL CLINT!!?". He glared at me. "Couldn't you have picked someone else to annoy?" he paused. " Like someone actually fully awake".

"But, sam your my bird buddy!"

"No!" Was the firm answer

"Please" Clint begged him, dropping to his knees.

"Fine but, you'll owe me"

...........,.....................................

When the two got to clint's bedroom door, the Archer paused a fearfull look in his eyes.... "There's someone inside that room and I think they aren't human, not anymore", he explained in a cowardly whisper.... He hid behind his friend Stuffing in closer to him, moving him to get up by pushing and tugging slightly at his sides.

Sam just snorted in amusement before turning to clint. "I can guarantee that what is behind that door is not a ghost." "Ghost aren't real, Clint!"

They soon heard the knocking sound again coming from the room again and then a horrific noise like a dying animal echoed through the halls.

 

Clint watched in horror as Sam shut his eyes shaking his head with a faint laugh before he opened the door and walked in.......What the heck did he think was funny about this!???

Running after his friend into the room clint saw Sam on the floor. "Oh no... was he dead!?" was the only thought running through his head at the time But, then he noticed it. Sam was laughing?...

Sam sat on the floor in near tears laughing like a manic. 

"Sam, are you okay buddy" clint asked. Only getting a new round of laughs as a response. "What's so funny?"

Sam only shook his head trying to regain his breath before managing a few words in between Weezes. "Oh, clint." He pointed a finger at the ceiling. "That - that is your ghost!"

Following his finger clint found what Sam thought was funny....

It wasn't a ghost, after alll..... he was just stupid. 

There on the roof sat poor innocent peter Parker curled in a ball happily asleep. Connecting the dots, he realized Peter had sleepwalked into his room and sat on the ceiling, snoring like an animal... 

And He thought it was a ghost!.....

God, sometimes he felt dumb!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this feel free to check out my Wattpad which includes this story and many more!  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Random--Fangirl


End file.
